Entre Lineas
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: "Hay verdades entre nosotros que las tachamos de tabú cuando en realidad nuestra relación es la única". Leyendo entre lineas los sentimientos, decayendo en la moral, buscando lógica a lo que una sociedad tacha de imperfecto. [One-shot para el concurso "Amores prohibidos" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


Este fic es para la propuesta del Foro Proyecto 1-8 para el concurso _Amores Prohibidos._

**_Personaje designado: _**Yamato/Matt.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Entre líneas**

El aroma a café y cigarro es la mezcla perfecta para despertar después de una ardua jornada nocturna donde la banda y yo hemos tocado. Somos un éxito, a pesar de nuestra edad. Cada vez tenemos más patrocinadores y nuestra fanaticada va en aumento exponencial, algo irreal que comenzó solo como una diversión para alejarnos de nuestro día a día. Todo va viento en popa, sería lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida si no fuese por una sola excepción.

—¡Hey, Matt!

La voz de uno de mis compañeros, el bajista que conocemos con el apodo de _Yoshi_, me pasa un vaso de nieve seca con café negro como me gusta. Lo acepto con una sonrisa y dejo que aquel líquido cálido fluya por mi garganta y esófago. Necesito despejar mi mente, no quiero pensar más en esa noche donde todo se fue a la borda y que hace que lo poco que en verdad vale en este mundo se esfume de mi vida.

—Este último mes has estado muy extraño, amigo.

—Si, a diferencia de los anteriores dónde estabas que no cabías de alegría —comenta el baterista Roy.

Doy otro trago a mi café como tratando de prolongar mi respuesta a las acusaciones de mis compañeros, y es que no quiero seguir en ese tema, lo quiero borrar de mi mente; solo por unos minutos si es posible. Lo lamentable es que no puedo, o mejor dicho, no lo quiero olvidar.

—Venga, ¿todo bien?

—Si, chicos, solo es cansancio por nuestros conciertos.

—Eso te lo concedo —Yoshi se desparrama en su sillón individual—. La verdad hemos estado muy ocupados estas semanas.

—Eso es bueno, significa que vamos por buen camino.

Yoshi y Roy continúan debatiendo los pros y contras de nuestra reciente fama, de hecho sacan a colación el video que una cadena televisiva popular de música quiere producirnos. La emoción que pueda sentir por ese tema se desvanece al momento en que siento mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón como empieza a vibrar.

Cierro los ojos, trato de contener los latidos de mi corazón, no quiero que esto continúe de esta manera. Se supone que yo no soy así, yo soy el tipo serio, calculador, que tiene definido las cosas que están bien y las que no. Pero la línea fue tan delgada que cuando lo cruce no me percate, y todo se puede complicar por dejarme llevar.

La insistencia en la llamada hace que no pueda resistir mis ganas de contestar. Meto mi mano en el bolsillo y saco mi celular de última generación, observo la pantalla y mi corazón se relaja por unos momentos. Salgo de la habitación para atender, sonrió al corroborar quien es la persona de la llamada.

—¡Mimi! —suelto con sincera alegría—. Este es un milagro.

—Lo sé, dime, ¿me has extrañado?

—Por supuesto —un _clic_ me hace captar la oración— ¿Por qué hablas en pasado?

—Es que estoy en la ciudad, tuve que venir acá por negocios y estaré una semana —se escucha del otro lado del audífono una risa que amenaza con que se me contagie— ¿No es genial?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Ya he hablado con los demás, nos juntaremos mañana —habla con esa voz tan de ella, ligera y llena de vida—. Tai me ha dicho que nos podemos juntar en su casa, creo que quiere darnos una noticia…

El solo escuchar ese nombre hace que mi piel se estremezca, y un mundo de remordimiento y temor se convierta en un tornado en mi interior. Mi mejor amigo, ¿Cómo lo veré a los ojos después de lo ocurrido? ¿Seré capaz de mantenerle la mirada? No creo correcto ir a su casa, después de que yo lo…

—¡Hey! ¿Estás allí?

La voz de Mimi me devuelve al presente, alejándome de esas imágenes del pasado.

—¿Matt? Escucho tu respiración.

—Aquí sigo —contesto con mi mejor voz.

—Entonces, ¿te veo en casa de Tai?

Dudo, pero contesto.

—Nos vemos allá.

###

Las horas se hicieron eternas como cortas, y cuando menos lo pensé ya estoy parado frente a la puerta de la casa de mi mejor amigo, mi aun mejor amigo. Levanto mi mano a la altura del timbre, me quedo quieto por un par de minutos dudando en si es lo correcto venir aquí, donde estará toda su familia. Mi mano cede unos centímetros, estoy por irme cuando siento que alguien se posa a mi espalda y me tapa los ojos.

—Puntual como siempre —la voz es la misma, con una ligera variación, a la de la llamada.

—¡Mimi!

Al girarme la puedo ver, hermosa como siempre luce un vestuario digna de la última moda. Toda una mujer de mundo. Sus ojos marrones se fijan en los azules míos, sus sonrisa blanca y rosada se amplían al momento en que capto un brillo en sus ojos. Eso solo implica una cosa, trae algo entre manos.

—¿Por qué te quedaste en silencio? ¿Qué tramas?

La castaña sigue con esa cara juguetona, me pasa por un lado y toca el timbre. Sigue siendo como una niña, y eso me gusta.

—No me ignores.

—Todo a su momento Ishida.

La puerta se abre de par en par, nos recibe una mujer de larga cabellera roja y ojos de fuego. Sora suelta un gritito de emoción al ver a su mejor amiga, se abrazan y dan un beso en la mejilla. Después del recibimiento a la castaña pasa conmigo, nos hemos visto seguido por lo que lo nuestro es un simple _Que tal_ y un abrazo. El contacto me inquieta, si supiera que la he traicionado, que me he aprovechado de su bondad. Niego por mis adentros, este día lo mejor será terminar con todo, ponerle un fin si quiero mantener su amistad.

Pasamos al interior de la casa, es un lugar acogedor y muy hogareño. Tai y Sora se han tomado su tiempo en formar una familia, un hogar al que volver cada noche después del trabajo. Muchos daban poco a su relación, siendo tan jóvenes cuando se casaron, pero su amor fue verdadero y ahora están juntos después de tantos años; por más que me duela.

Nos guía por la sala pasando por un pasillo que nos lleva hasta el patio trasero donde un bello jardín nos da la bienvenida con un aroma a jazmín y rosa. Al fondo puedo ver un asador del cual sale un humo grisáceo, indicio de que ya está listo para que la carne sea puesta. Una mesa circula amplia a un lado me muestra que ya llego Izzy y su esposa y bebé, también están mi hermano y su novia Hikari. Charlan hasta que nos ven.

Nos acercamos, y nos saludamos todos muy animados, pero aun más por la presencia de nuestra amiga con residencia en Nueva York. Todo va bien hasta que la puerta que conecta la cocina con la sala se abre, de ella veo a un Tai sonriente que nos mira con entusiasmo; la razón de mis sentimientos y problemas de moral viene detrás.

Una jovencita de dieciséis años sigue a su padre hasta nuestra mesa. Pelirroja como su madre, mirada como su padre, saluda a todos alegre, les llama a cada uno tío o tía siendo yo el último.

—Matt, ¿Cómo estás?

Se me acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla que no insinúa nada, pero que para nosotros dice bastante. Una tensión que solo nosotros podemos percibir y que los demás ignoran, como si nosotros estuviéramos viviendo en una dimensión diferente.

—Rika, es un gusto verte.

—Lo mismo digo —me guiña el ojo al ver que todos están atentos a Mimi.

Pronto Tai se me acerca y me pide que lo ayude en el asador, la realidad es que solo quiere que charlemos como siempre. Somos los mejores amigos, nos conocemos mejor que nadie y seguro tiene algo que contarme.

—Es bueno que Mimi este devuelta —habla con sinceridad —, digo, por lo menos por unos días.

—Si es bueno —la veo sentada entre Hikari y Sora.

Se encuentra charlando muy animada, como en los viejos tiempos, y sin que se note que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron.

—Amigo, esa baba.

—¿Disculpa?

Tai solo apunta en dirección a Mimi quien nos mira y nos saluda. Me sonrojo al verla tan hermosa, mi corazón late rápido hasta que una mirada diferente, directa hacia mí, me devuelve a la realidad. La hija de Tai me mira molesta, se ha percatado que he estado viendo a mi amiga. Sudo en frio en como pueda reaccionar, es una chica impulsiva como su padre y molesta puede tomar una decisión errónea.

—¿Sucede algo, amigo? —pregunta mi castaño amigo consternado por mi notorio cambio de semblante.

Niego con la cabeza, queriendo decir lo que ha sucedido entre su hijo y yo. Y es que a pesar de que me digo a mi mismo que todo fue por la calentura del momento, debo confesar que Rika me hace sentir especial, diferente.

Sacudo mi cabeza, ni yo mismo me entiendo. No puedo pensar en que en verdad pueda estar sintiendo algo más por alguien que puede ser mi propia hija y que de pasada es la de mi mejor amigo.

Unos gritos y risitas me devuelven aquel jardín, de la casa veo salir a unos niños. Uno es pelirrojo, otro castaño y una niña rubia; es el hijo de Izzy y mis sobrinos legítimos. Los hijos de mi hermano se me acercan para saludarme, el de Izzy igual, todos muy educados. Disfruto verlos reír, me transporta a momentos de mi juventud.

—La comida ya casi esta lista —anuncia Tai.

Sora y Mimi se van a la cocina para traer lo que falta para la comida. Las veo perderse en el interior de la casa, por la puerta que da a la cocina.

—Amigo, podrías ir a la cocina y traerme un sazonador.

—Por supuesto.

Me dirijo por donde vi pasar a mis amigas, cruzo la puerta abierta y las veo charlar en el comedor donde ya están las cosas listas.

—Y, ¿tu hija tiene novio?

Escucho la pregunta de Mimi apenas doy un par de pasos, me quedo congelado esperando a que Sora responda, y temo en que pueda saber la verdad y en ese momento me reproche el haberme metido con su hija.

—No, la verdad nunca ha demostrado que alguien le interese.

—¿Enserio?

Sora asiente.

—Es muy bonita, seguro a de tener unos cuantos tras ella.

—Claro, se notan en sus amigos varones —Sora termina de preparar la ensalada —, a lo que Tai es feliz porque a ninguno le hace caso.

—Siempre tan celoso.

Sueltan una carcajada y se percatan de que yo solo estoy aquí parado escuchando todo. Avergonzado disimulo que estoy buscando algo entre las cosas de la mesa.

—¿Qué buscas, Matt?

—Tai me pidió un sazonador.

—Permíteme.

Sora camina hacia la alacena y saca un pequeño frasco blanco con tapa roja que me entrega.

—Gracias.

Las chicas me sonríen.

—¿Les ayudo a llevar algo?

—Te lo agradecería —dice Sora.

El resto de la tarde transcurre sin novedades, todos degustamos la comida que nuestros anfitriones nos prepararon y nos pusimos todos al día con Mimi.

Joe fue el último en llegar, pero nadie lo culpaba pues al ser un medico y de pasada el mejor de la ciudad le quita mucho tiempo. Tanto él como yo seguimos sin casarnos, salvo que mi amigo está en una relación, de larga distancia, pero tiene su novia. Algo que yo no puedo decir, aunque… nada, no puedo si quiera considerarlo.

En momentos podía alejarme de mi tormento de estar compartiendo la mesa con dos de mis más cercanos y a quienes he traicionado. Todo se tornaba solo en la plática del momento hasta que veía al otro lado del jardín a Rika pasando el tiempo con sus "primos".

Sus miradas de coqueteo me hacían sudar enfrió, pero también me hacían sonreír por dentro a lo que me reprochaba. ¿Será que me excita la sensación de peligro? Aunque fuese así, no es correcto lo que esta ocurriendo.

Al atardecer nos separamos en grupos, afuera nos quedamos mi hermano, Tai y yo. Adentro de la casa, en la cocina, las mujeres seguían su charla. Izzy y Joe partieron por sus diferentes compromisos.

—Amigo, ¿Cuándo piensas sentar cabeza?

—Venga, Tai, sabes que soy un alma libre.

—No me engañas, hermano —mi hermano me mira inquisitivamente.

—¿En qué?

Tiemblo por dentro al temer por el que mi hermano menor sepa de la verdad de mi situación. De que desde hace unos meses estoy viéndome con la hija de mi mejor amigo.

—Has estado esperando a Mimi.

Suspiro aliviado de que no fuese lo que temía, y lo mejor es que mi gesto se interpreto a que me han descubierto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas, si note como se miraban hace rato.

—¿Eso qué?

—Ya, te hemos descubierto, Matt —mi amigo le da un trago a su cerveza —Siempre hemos sospechado que entre ustedes hubo algo.

La realidad era que de jóvenes ella me gustaba, pero al partir lejos esos sentimientos pudieron ser borrados recientemente. O eso es lo que quiero creer, porque volverla a ver me ha puesto en un dilema. En una situación entre lineas. No sé qué pensar, me estoy enrollando solo en todo esto, por un lado mi confusión con Rika y por otra mi antiguo amor de joven.

—Si, la verdad de joven ella me gustaba, pero fue hace tanto.

Las burlas no se hicieron espera, y las hubiese aguantado en otro momento si no fuese porque al otro lado del cristal que da a la cocina veo a Mimi y Rika cambiando palabras.

—Maduren.

Me levanto y me dirigió hacia la casa.

—Ve por ella, matador.

El grito de Tai hace que las chicas de adentro nos volteen a ver, a lo que con una mirada trato de mostrar mi molestia a mi mejor amigo.

—¿Qué fiesta tienen afuera?

Sora me pregunta al entrar, las demás ríen.

—Nada importante.

Sigo mío camino hacia la sala, necesito un momento a solas, no doy mucho de importancia a mis amigas y las dejo en la cocina. Me dejo caer en el sofá, ese que no es ni el más largo ni el individual. Mi mente maquina la conversación con mi hermano y Tai, no sé bien donde estoy parado cuando antes lo creía. Me siento perdido, quiero terminar con todo hoy, pero la cuestión es si en verdad lo deseo.

—¿Por qué tan solo?

—Mimi —me incorporo— ¿sucede algo?

—Nada, solo me quede inquieta con tu comportamiento —mi amiga toma asiento a un lado mío— ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—La verdad no.

—Que mal.

Me percato que he sonado un tanto tosco, le sonrió para aligerar la situación.

—Es un asunto de mi banda.

Asiente y sonríe.

—Aprovechando que has tocado el tema.

En sus ojos de nuevo puedo ver aquel brillo, ese que en la tarde tenía cuando nos vimos en la entrada. Una sensación indescriptible me domina al ver que se muerde el labio inferior. Es tan seductor.

—Tengo un amigo en Nueva York, es productor de música y le hable de tu grupo…

—¡No! ¿Estás enserio? —la interrumpo.

—¡Si! —suelta con alegría— Por esa razón he venido.

Mis oídos no dan crédito a lo que escuchan, una oportunidad de ampliar nuestros horizontes. Es increíble lo que me está sucediendo, no doy cabida a mis emociones que florecen con la noticia.

—Pero le dijiste que ya tenemos nuestros años.

—Eso no importa, su música es lo que cuenta, los escucho y le fascinaron —revela Mimi que se me acerca—, además —me mira extraño— No estás nada mal para tus casi cuarenta.

—No estés de broma.

Cuando menos lo espero sus labios están en los míos, y sin pensar ambos se mueven en una danza sin música, pero con pasos sincronizados como si es que desde hace tiempo se conocieran. Mi mente se queda en blanco, y me dejo perder en su sabor a menta y fresa; en la suavidad de su piel. Siento que todo sobra y me dejo llevar.

—Soldaditos del amor.

Al escuchar la burla de Tai nos separamos de inmediato. Todos nos están viendo con miradas burlonas y alegres, excepto una persona que está al final del grupo. La veo partir dolida hacia las escaleras y perderse de mi vista. Mi corazón se siente desesperado, perdiendo lo extasiado de hace segundos. Quiero ir detrás de ella, aclarar que todo ha sido un mal entendido, pero la cuestión es, si me refiero a lo que vio o a lo que vivimos.

No hago nada, solo me quedo en la sala fingiendo que todo está bien y enfrento la carga de burlas que nos echan a Mimi y a mí. Una vez aclarado que nosotros solo nos dejamos llevar, y que veremos si nos damos una oportunidad, el tema cambia a si acepto acompañarla a Nueva York.

Me escapo de la pregunta con un _tengo que hablar con mis colegas_, no quiero soltar un _si_ apresurado, aun sabiendo que mis amigos dirán la afirmativa.

Es una noche cálida y agradable para pasarla afuera por lo que mis amigos vuelven a salir al jardín. Como puedo me disculpo y alejó. Uso la excusa más boba pero certera para el momento, y finjo ir al baño cuando en realidad me dirijo a la habitación de Rika. Doy un par de golpecitos a la puerta que se abre para dejarme verla entre lágrimas.

Mi corazón se quiebra en pedazos. Soy un bastardo, la hice llorar, la he ilusionado en vano. Me mira con el ceño fruncido, queriendo fingir molestia hacia mí y lo que hice, pero la conozco, no me odia. Es cuando me doy cuenta lo madura que es, y percibo que ella sabe que lo nuestro solo era un momento que no debió pasar. Es tal como su madre.

—¿Me odias? —quiero cerciorarme de lo que sé.

—Eso quisiera.

Unas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, la atraigo hacia mí y la envuelvo en mis brazos. Se quiebra por completo, deja que su tristeza no sea solo interior. Me abraza aferrándose a mí, no queriendo dejarme ir, diciéndome en cada sollozo que me quede y no me vaya lejos.

Me contengo por no dejar escapar las lágrimas, soy un tipo rudo, fuerte, debo demostrarlo. La separo de mí unos centímetros, obligándola a que me vea a los ojos. Me evade en todo intento de hacer contacto visual.

—Sabes que puedo ser tu padre.

—Eso no me importa, lo sabes.

Había tantas cosas por decir, verdades que sonaban a tabú para decirlas cuando en realidad la única era nuestra relación. Moral y sentimientos nublados por el deseo y el falso enamoramiento, uno que yo siendo el maduro nunca debí permitir.

—No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

—No, no puedo —corro el riesgo de quebrar mi voz como el de Rika— No puedo seguir haciéndole esto a mi mejor amigo, a tu padre.

—Entenderá.

—No lo hará —la alejo un poco logrando que me mire— Lo nuestro no está bien.

—¿Solo porque la sociedad lo dice?

—Sabes que no es eso.

La joven sabía que volvía a referirme a sus padres, pero no solo era eso.

—Estas comenzado tu vida, yo estoy… encarrilado —le acaricio su mejilla limpiando una nueva lagrima que la recorre queriendo morir en sus labios—. ¿Nos imaginas cuando tú tengas mi edad y yo sesenta y cuatro? —quiere replicar, pero no se lo permito— Estarás en la plenitud de tu vida y no la gozaras por un viejo.

Se queda callada, no sé qué piensa, pero sé que sigue creyendo que eso no importa. La verdad es que si, en su momento pesara. No pienso privarla de que viva sus etapas como debe, solo porque este con alguien mayor.

—¿La amas?

—¿Disculpa?

—A Mimi, ¿la quieres?

Dibujo una media sonrisa con tintes de amargura, se que la respuesta le dolerá, pero es algo que debe saber.

—Sí, desde que estábamos en la preparatoria —lo pienso mejor y agrego—: Quizás desde antes.

Sus lágrimas vuelven a rodar una tras otra, se refugia en mi pecho para evitar que la vea. La sujeto fuerte entre mis brazos, está claro que esta es la despedida de algo que duro poco, pero que fue hermoso en su modo.

—Te deseo lo mejor, y siempre pediré por ti.

—Te lo agradezco.

Se separa de mí, sus ojos nublosos me envuelven en un sentimiento de añorar lo que aun tengo. Sin previo aviso se pone de puntillas y me da un beso fugas en los labios. Se aleja y cierra la puerta sin dejarme decir nada, sin poder agregar un _hasta pronto_.

Me quedo por unos segundo parado frente a la puerta, colocó mi mano en la superficie blanca. Suspiro y agrego mi despedida.

—Se feliz.

_*Entre Lineas*_

* * *

_¡Al limite! Creí que no lo lograría terminar, y es que anduve tan ocupado estas semanas que entre trabajo y viajes no me daba tiempo de escribir, salvo por hoy que me puse las pilas y lo conseguí. Otra de las razones por las que estuve apunto de no cumplir fue que escribir tres historias, bueno quedaron inconclusas, y es que la temática que se tocaba me resultaba fuerte y fuera de lugar como para el concurso. Si bien eran amores imposibles, opte por algo no tan intenso jajaja. En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia y que cumpla con el cometido que es entretener. _

_Algo que me gustaría aclarar, no soy bueno con nombres japoneses y dado la falta de tiempo para investigar decidí tomar a Rika de Tamers como hija de Tai y Sora. _

_Sin mucho por agregar._

_Au Revoir._


End file.
